


Carol Smiles

by Ukume94



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), caryl - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94
Summary: Quick one shot, AU.Found the idea on the internet.Imagine your OTP on a hammock together. Person B is asleep on person A's chest. Person A has one foot on the floor so they can rock the hammock in hopes to keep person B asleep.Of course my mind went right to Caryl!Enjoy!





	Carol Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic while listening to Kisses and cake by John Powell. Listen if you want the cute soundtrack to their little life :)

The long hard day had finally came to an end as Carol clocked out of work, dragging herself to her car and driving back to the house where she knew she would find peace.  
As she climbs out of the car and heads to the door to walk inside, she's stopped by the sound of her name being called.  
Carol turns to see Daryl holding the privacy fence door open, a smile upon his handsome face.  
"What are you doing here?" Carol asks forgetting about the door and making her way towards her boyfriend.  
Daryl and Carol have been dating for the past year and a half after meeting in a crowded bar. Their blue eyes meeting each others from across the room, knowing then and there that he was the one.  
"I got you a surprise, I know you're going to love it." He says walking to Carol and grabbing her hand. He walks her to the gate, opens it leading her into the backyard.  
Since the day she bought the house she loved they way the yard had looked but knew she wouldn't be able to spend enough time there since she worked too much. She forgot about it as the time went on, always going home and heading inside to rest in front of the tv for a few hours then headed to bed.  
After Daryl and her had reached the first year of dating he decided to help her finally spend time in her backyard.  
Hosting bbq's with friends, planting flowers and just watching the sunset.  
Carol grasps onto his hand excited for the surprise he did for her.  
They walk into the backyard, his eyes landing on her face as she spots the surprise.  
There hanging from between the large trees is a white hammock just waiting to be used.  
Carol squeals with excitment as she wraps her arms around Daryl, her lips meeting his in a quick kiss.  
"Daryl, I love it! Thank you so much!" She exclaims making her way towards the hammock. Daryl smiles as she opens the material and takes a seat.  
"Sit with me."  
Carol had said she wanted a hammock months back, thinking it would make the backyard look more homey.  
She was right.  
Daryl takes a seat next to her his arm draping over her shoulders, taking a look to the woman still smiling widely.  
A smile of his own appears as he watches the woman he's madly in love with enjoy something he did for her; to make her happy.  
Carol lays her head upon his shoulder and closes her eyes to take in the sensation of being with Daryl in their new hammock.  
"How was work?" He asks in a whisper as they begin to rock silently.  
She lets out a groan from her throat hating the thought of the hell hole she calls work. Daryl tightens his arm around her shoulders, his other arm lifting her legs to lay her down on the hammock. Laying next to her his arm still wrapped around her shoulders, Carol lays her head against his chest.  
"That bad?" He asks wishing he could do something else for her.  
"I just wish it were different." She answers with sleepiness in her broken voice.  
Carol has been going through a tough time at work with her co-workers and her boss ignoring her every request in changing her shift. She had come home crying a few times, calling Daryl over to complain to and to give her a shoulder to cry on.  
"I told you before, quit and find sonething you'll actually enjoy. You don't need to be going through all of this." Daryl whispers his lips against her aubrun curls.  
Carol nods silently taking in a breath of relaxation, her eyes heavy with sleep. Closing her eyes again, she snuggles closer to her red neck.  
Glancing down to Carol he takes one foot off the hammock to rock it gently back and forth.  
Her breath becomes even with sleep, his foot still rocking her hoping she would stay asleep. He knew she wasn't happy with where she's working, but knowing he could make her happy with a hammock in her backyard just for the two of them.  
He would try anything else to see that happy smile again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
